Pocket Beyblade
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: What if the Bladebreakers' bit-beast were replaced with Pocket Monsters? Beyblade meets Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunetely, I don't own Beyblade nor Pokemon. -_- Well, enjoy!  
  
Pocket Beyblade  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere around the around the world, Tyson was having a fierce battle in a tournement. No time to waste, he'd better get serious.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Tyson stared as a blue glow emerged from his beyblade. But instead of the usual blue dragon, something strange came out of Tyson's blade. It was long and blue, like Dragoon, but had scales, fins and a huge mouth.  
  
"GGRRRRAAAHHH!" Gyarados roared. A Gyarados had replaced Dragoon. And he looked mean, all right!  
  
"Ah! What the heck is that thing!! Where's Dragoon? Oh well, whatever you are, use your Phantom Hurricane attack!!" Gyarados blinked at Tyson's order. Phantom Hurricane wasn't an attack he recognized. "What's your problem? Attack your opponent already!"  
  
Gyarados ignored Tyson, then noticed the oppenent's beyblade bumping into him. He got annoyed at that, and ate it. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Waah! That thing ate my beyblade!!" The kid cried and runned away.  
  
Kenny opened his laptop. "Dizzi, what kind of bit-beast is this??"  
  
" I'm afraid that's not a bit-beast, guys! If I'm correct.you guys better be careful!" And Dizzi was right, Gyarados decided to use his Thrash attack and destroyed everything in sight.  
  
"Do something Tyson!" Rei screamed. "Call him back!!"  
  
"Um.come back!! Return!!" At the word return, Gyarados returned silently into Tyson's blade. Part of the stadium had been destroyed. The Bladebreakers return to their hotel, to listen to what Dizzi knew about that strange creature.  
  
" So tell us, what was this thing?" Kenny asked.  
  
" A Pokemon."  
  
"Pokee-mon?" Tyson repeated.  
  
"That's PokÉmon!" Dizzi corected. "Short for Pocket Monsters. These creatures are not of this world! I don't know how this one got here."  
  
"So all of those 'Pokemon' things are snake-like dragons who destroy everything?" Max asked.  
  
" Not at all, there are 386 different ones. This one, Gyarados, just happens to be one of the most vicious. "  
  
"Woah! 386? So what can this Gyarados thing do? Except destroying everything?" Rei asked.  
  
" Let's see." Kenny downloaded a Pokedex program. "Gyarados, the atrocious Pokemon: 'Huge and vicious,rarely seen in the wild, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage'"  
  
" Tell us something we don't know!" Kai said, he was watching them from behind.  
  
Kenny continued. "Evolves from Magicarp at level 20. Attacks: Bite, Rage, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Thrash and Hydro Pump, among others."  
  
" Wow! That's more attacks than Dragoon! Gyarados sounds powerful! But.where is Dragoon? I want him back. Gyarados is kinda ugly." Tyson pouted. At this last comment, a big roar was heard and Gyarados rose from his beyblade and chased the Bladebreakers around.  
  
" You just had to open your big mouth, eh Tyson?" Kai said, barely avoiding a bite attack.  
  
Dizzi watched the scene in amusent. Gyarados was a bundle of action! Would Tyson become a Pokemon trainer and go train his new 'friend'? Also, was Dragoon the only one to have been replaced with a Pokemon? 


	2. Chapter 2

Pocket Beyblade  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dizzi said that Pokemon need to be trained, so Tyson and the gang were out to battle, even Kai, who somehow hoped Gyarados would bite Tyson's head off or something. Tyson would play against Max.  
  
" Ok, Gyarados! Show Max your Hydro Pump attack!" Unaware of Hydro Pump's power, Tyson stupidly commanded one of the strongest Pokemon attacks against a tiny beyblade. Water splashed everywhere! But somehow Max's blade managed to surf the wave Gyarados had created.  
  
" Since when can Draciel do that??" Max thought. A strange humming noise was heard, as his beyblade glowed the usual purple glow, but a Lapras came out! "What? Is that a Pokemon too??"  
  
Kenny checked the Pokedex. " Affirmative. 'Lapras, the transport Pokemon: Capable of understanding the language of humans, it enjoys ferrying people on its back. It is on the verge of extinction. Attacks: Sing, Body Slam, Ice Beam and Hydro Pump, among others."  
  
" Lapras sounds so cool!" Max was already on Lapras' back, cuddling against it, and it was cuddling him back.  
  
"Aww! How come Max gets to have such a nice Pokemon and I'm stuck with Gyarados?" Gyarados twitched and tried to bite Tyson.  
  
" I wonder if." Rei thought. " Um, Driger? Driger!" As Rei thought, Driger didn't come out, but instead Persian came out. It licked his paws, ignoring everyone around it. "Some kind of cat? He looks kind of cool!"  
  
"Persian, the classy cat Pokemon: Behind its lithe, elegant appearance lies a barbaric side. It will tear apart its prey on a mere whim. Attacks: Bite, Pay Day, Fury Swipes and Slash."  
  
" Scratch that. Barbaric? Maybe he's not that cool." But Rei changed his mind when Persian rubbed against his legs and started purring. But then Persian attacked Lapras with no apparent reason. Lapras let out a cry and hid behind Max.  
  
"Hey! Look what your cat did to my Lapras!" Max said angrily, petting Lapras' head.  
  
" It's not my fault! Persian is such a sneak!" Rei said. And Persian continued to purr.  
  
Kai, who watched everything, was beginning to worry. What if his cool Dranzer got replaced by some stupid pocket monster too? But then again, maybe he would get a super powerful monster! Only one way to find out! He called out Dranzer, and everyone watched to see which monster Kai would get. A Pokemon fan would have guessed he would have received the phoenix Pokemon Ho-oh, right? But instead came the smallest, cutest little Pichu you ever saw! Kai sweatdropped.  
  
" What the hell is this?? Where's my super cool and powerful Pokemon!! How come I'm stuck with this little runt?" Kai was greatly annoyed his mighty Dranzer was replace by 'this' !  
  
"Now now, Kai. Let's see what the Pokedex says." Dizzi began. " Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon: It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Attacks: Thundershock, Charm, Thunderwave and Sweet Kiss.  
  
" Great! I'm stuck with a rookie with an attack called Sweet Kiss!!" Pichu was much too cute for Kai's likings.  
  
" Pichu is really cute, Kai!" Rei smiled.  
  
" Then, I'll trade it for your Persian!" Kai suggested.  
  
" No way! Persian's the coolest!" Rei replied. Kai 'humpfed' at him.  
  
" Tell me, Dizzi. You're not gonna get replaced by a Pokemon, are ya?" Kenny asked, a bit worried.  
  
" Nah! Pokemon can't get inside laptops! But what are we going to do with those Pokemon? Pocket Monsters are fit to battle agaisnt each others, not against Beyblades."  
  
Just then, everyone noticed a big glowing light appearing in front of them. From it appeared one of the greatest Pokemon of all, Lugia. Everyone gazed at the huge and beautiful Pokemon.  
  
"Lugia, the diving Pokemon: It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong."  
  
" Now that's the powerful Pokemon for me!" Kai thought. " Um..Pichu! Use a thundershock attack at this thing!" Pichu thrown a small spark at Lugia, which it easily avoided. Lugia stared right into Kai's eyes, sending a chill down the boy's back. Lugia was definitely a sight to behold!  
  
" Insolent boy!" Lugia speaked, still staring at Kai.  
  
" Um Kai, it's not wise to anger such a powerful beast!" Kenny said, scared. Kai didn't reply, surprised that Lugia could talk.  
  
" Do not worry, little one." Lugia spoke again. " I did not come here to hurt you, nor be captured by you." He glared at Kai at this last comment. " Recently, four strange creatures appeared in our world, we think they belong to your world."  
  
" Our bit-beasts!" Tyson said.  
  
" Yes," Lugia continued. " I must take those Pokemon back home with me in order for you to reclaim those bit-beasts of yours. But, in order to see if you guys are worthy of my help, I want to see you compete in Pokemon battles!"  
  
" Pokemon battles?" Max repeated.  
  
" Yes, have a small tournement, and the winner will receive a small gift from me. How about it?" There was no way the kids would dare go against the mighty Lugia's will. Except for Kai, that is.  
  
" No way! I can't participate with this little no-good rat!" He said, pointing to Pichu.  
  
" Never under-estimate the power of a Pokemon, young Kai!"  
  
"How..do you know my name?" Kai was surprised.  
  
" I know a lot of things. I do know that people who aim only for power are destined to fall! Will you participate or not?" Kai nodded at the great Legendary Pokemon's request.  
  
" Fine, let us begin!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Pocket Beyblade  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The boys were all set to battle. They didn't know much about Pokemon, but if they wanted their bit-beasts back, they had to do as Lugia wanted. First battle, Tyson's Gyarados against Rei's Persian. Gyarados roared in excitement, while Persian just licked his paws and purred.  
  
" Ready? Go!" At the sound of Lugia's voice, both Pokemon looked ready for battle. Tyson and Rei prepared their attacks, while Max, Kai and Kenny watched.  
  
Rei did the first move. " Allright Persian! Use..err..what's the move's name again..Oh! Fury Swipes!" Persian pounced at Gyarados and managed to to succesfully swipe him 3 times. Gyarados growled and became furious.  
  
" Gyrados! Use your Hyper Beam!" Instead of listening to his master's command, Gyarados engaged his Thrash attack and went out of control. " Hey! Why aren't you listening to me!!"  
  
" If the Pokemon feels the trainer is not worthy, it won't obey." Lugia explained.  
  
" So I'm not worthy, uh? Whatever." Tyson didn't like the idea of being unworthy, but Gyarados' thrash was working anyways. Persian was taking several blows.  
  
" Ah! Persian! Use your Bite attack!" Rei commanded. Persian dived its fangs into Gyarados, but did little damage because of Gyarados' scales. The sea dragon bite the cat back, making Persian faint. Rei reached for his Pokemon and held it in his arms. " Are you allright?" Persian gave him a faint lick on the cheek and Rei smiled. " Well, looks like you've won, Tyson!"  
  
" Yeah! Way to go, Gyarados!" Both Tyson and his Pokemon looked happy.  
  
" Ok, next is Pichu against Lapras." Lugia said.  
  
" This will be a piece of cake, won't it, Lapras?" Max smiled and Lapras smiled back.  
  
" There's no way little Pichu can win this!" Kai thought, but went into battle anyway.  
  
"Lapras, ready? Use..your Sing technique! Whatever it does." Lapras let out a sweet sound, and the boys felt like going to sleep. " So that's what it does..well stop Lapras! Or I'll fall asleep on you!"  
  
" Allright you pathetic rat, show me your Charm attack!" Pichu didn't seem to care about Kai's name-calling and made a super cute face at Lapras, which let down its attack. "Ok, Thundershock!" The little mouse shocked Lapras, but also shocked itself, as Pichu aren't too skilled with their electric attacks yet. Somehow the shock was hurting Lapras more than Kai would have expected from such a small creature. Of course! Electricity was stronger against water.  
  
" Use Ice Beam, Lapras!"  
  
" Dodge, rat!" Being small and quick, Pichu easily avoided Lapras' powerful beam. " Thunderwave!" Lapras became paralysed. Pichu shocked the water Pokemon a few times before Lapras fainted.  
  
" Lapras! You did a good job! Rest now!" Max didn't feel bad about losing. Kai just smiled. Perhaps the rat wasn't so weak after all. Pichu jumped in Kai's arms, and gave him a hug. Kai stared in disbelief, not used to any signs of affections and not knowing what to do.  
  
" Isn't that cute!" Tyson grinned. Kai stopped himself from blushing, and let Pichu fall to the ground.  
  
" Allright. The last battle will be between Tyson's Gyarados and Kai's Pichu. Ready? Go!" Lugia said.  
  
" Are you gonna listen to me now, Gyarados? Use Hyper Beam and finish this quickly!" Tyson ordered. Gyarados felt like he could trust Tyson, and decided he would obey. He prepared to fire his Hyper Beam.  
  
" Pichu, use your..Sweet Kiss..attack." Kai felt ashamed of calling such a stupid attack name. Pichu jumped to Gyarados and gave him a kiss, which made Gyarados confused. The dragon fired his beam at the sky, while Pichu used Thundershock. Being a water/flying type, electric attacks were really effective against it. But Gyarados was still more powerful that Pichu, and Kai knew it.  
  
" What are you doing, Gyarados? Use Hyper Beam ON Pichu!" Tyson was annoyed at his confused Pokemon. Gyarados prepared another Hyper Beam, there was no way Pichu could survive this one.  
  
" Stop!" Kai said quietly. " I give up."  
  
The gang was shocked. Kai Hiwatari? Giving up?  
  
" This is stupid, I don't want to continue!" was Kai's reason for qutting. But the others knew he did it to prevent Pichu from being greatly hurt. Pichu knew it too, and was touched by this, and jumped it Kai's arms again. Then its body began to glow.  
  
" What's happening?" Kai asked. Pichu glowed bright, grew up and changed form.  
  
" Pika!" it said. Pichu had evolved into Pikachu from happiness!  
  
" Pichu evolved into Pikachu because of it the feelings you had for it. Quitting the battle to save him was very noble of you. You truly have the heart of a champion!" Lugia said to Kai.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" What about me, mister Lugia? I get to have a gift for winning!" Tyson said.  
  
" Right! Here!" A small silver colored feather in Tyson's hands. " This is the Silver Wing, symbol of my trust to you."  
  
" Oh gees, thanks..an old silver pin.." Tyson was a bit dissapointed. He'd have expected something better, coming from such a powerful creature.  
  
" You all fought well. Now, it is time for me to take the Pokemon back. Say good-bye."  
  
" See ya, Gyarados! Thanks for not eating me!" Tyson waved at it, Gyarados growled a good-bye, and was transported to the Pokemon world.  
  
" Bye Lapras, I'll miss you!" Max hugged the sea beast, then it disapeared like Gyarados.  
  
" Take care, Persian! Don't be such a sneak! " Persian rubbed against Rei, and was gone.  
  
" Pikachu!!" Pikachu waved at Kai, but he turned his back to it. " Pika.."  
  
" You stay out of trouble." Kai said, then began walking in the opposite direction. Pikachu understood Kai's feelings, let out another 'Pikachu' and continued to wave at him, until he disapeared to the Pokemon world too.  
  
" Take care children." Lugia disapeared as well. From where he had stood, four familiar glows appeared, and went into each of the boys' beyblades. Their bit-beasts were back. They smiled, and joined Kai.  
  
" Hey Kai," Tyson said with a grin, "you kinda liked the little guy, didn't you?"  
  
" Whatever."  
***  
  
Liked it? That's it for now, but I may continue later. 


End file.
